


A Foreigner's Teachings

by RayVermilion



Category: Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fights, Nipple Play, Scarification, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayVermilion/pseuds/RayVermilion
Summary: Kris learns more and more about her body and swordsmanship through her instructor Athena.





	A Foreigner's Teachings

Kris’ sword clashed against Athena’s blade in the courtyard, and when she swung it again, Athena ducked under the slash. As Kris gritted her teeth, she felt Athena’s elbow crash into her chest. When the ground made contact with Kris’ body, it sounded like a pot clanging against the dirt, and the impact made her feel like she got slammed against a tree.  
Athena stood on Kris’ chestplate. “Block more,” she said, pointing her blade at Kris’ neck.  
Kris groaned. “I’m trying.” She rubbed her lower back.

“Not hard enough,” Athena said, withdrawing her weapon. She lifted her foot off Kris and walked five paces away. When she turned, she raised her weapon. “Defend better.”  
Kris grabbed her sword. “You’re mine!” she yelled, lunging towards Athena.  
Athena deflected the strike with her blade. Then she stepped to the side and swept Kris’ foot off the ground. There was a bang against the earth when Kris landed on her back once more.

Athena sheathed her sword. “Still weak.”

Kris slammed her fists against the dirt. “That’s cheating.”

“Fights have no rules. As you would say, ‘dead or be dead.’ ”

“It’s kill or be killed.” 

“And you would be dead.”

Kris picked up her sword. “One more time.”

Athena sighed. “Take a break.”

“Fight me.”

“No point.” 

Kris aimed her sword at Athena. “You will fight me.”

“Later,” Athena said, turning around.

“Now!” Kris yelled, but Athena approached the castle’s entrance.

Then she opened the door. “Come,” she said, motioning to Kris.

“Come where?”

“Just follow.”

They walked out of the training grounds and travelled through the corridor. As Kris followed behind Athena, she wanted to grab her shoulder and challenge her again. They had thirty duels so far, and Athena had won all of them. With the knight coronation happening in the upcoming months, Kris wanted at least one victory over her. How else could she be a powerful Altean knight if she couldn’t defeat any opponent?

Then Athena stopped in front of a room at the corridor’s end. Inside of it there was a chair under a desk that had papers and an ink well on it. Athena locked the door after Kris stepped inside. 

“Why are we here?” Kris said, glancing around the room. “I need to spar.”

“How long have you been fighting?” Athena asked, crossing her arms.

“All my life.”

“As a hired sword?”

Kris shook her head. “Through training. My grandfather taught me.”

“Interesting,” Athena said, taking off her coat. She tossed it onto the back of the chair. “Why do you want to win?”

“To become strong.”

“Beating me will make you strong?” Athena said, sitting down.

Kris banged her fist on the desk, which shook the stack of papers and rippled the ink well’s surface. “Yes!”

Athena chuckled. She leaned forward with her hands under her chin. “Why do you want to be strong?”

“To become the best knight.”

“It’s not that simple. You need to learn more.”

“I need to train more.”

“You fight too much.”

“I don’t fight enough.”

“What if you hurt yourself?”

“Then I’ll train through the pain.”

“How stupid,” Athena said, standing up from her seat. “You should care more about yourself.”

“It’s nothing I can’t handle.”

Athena sighed. “Look at this,” she said, taking off her blouse.

Kris gasped. Scars covered Athena’s chest. Most of them were small cuts around her chests, but Kris stared at one that went across her bosom. It went through the left breast, and smooth scar tissue was on the areola instead of a nipple.

“This is what happens in my country. You fight for money.” She touched her chest. “Can you handle this? Your body shouldn’t end up like mine. Quit while you’re alive. Don’t seek pain.”

Kris dropped her sword, which clattered against the floor. “I’m sorry.”

Athena traced her scars with her finger. “We can’t dodge everything. You can’t either. Will you still fight?”

Kris approached Athena and hugged her. Their bodies were so close together that Athena’s breasts pressed against Kris’ chestplate. What did it feel like to have a sword tear through your skin so fast that you didn’t know you were bleeding until the blood dripped off your chest? How painful must that or the other cuts must have been? It’s amazing that Athena could still hold a sword despite all that suffering.

Kris laid her head against Athena’s shoulder. “I probably can’t handle it. I should quit, but I can’t. I have to fight for Altea.”

“You don’t have to,” Athena said, patting Kris’ head.

“It’s my duty. That’s all I thought about. But I never thought about getting hit. It’s scary. I might end up with worse scars, but I can’t quit. ” Tears welled up in Kris’ eyes. When they flowed down her cheeks, she said, “If I don’t this, I’ll disappoint my grandfather and myself.”

Athena moved her lips so close to Kris’ ear that her breath tickled it. “Relax.” She placed her hands around Kris’ waist. “I’ll protect you.”

Kris lifted her head and gazed at Athena’s eyes. “I can’t let you do that. You risked your life so much.”

Athena caressed Kris’ cheek. “I’d die for you.” Then she leaned towards Kris, whose lips twitched as Athena’s mouth came closer. Their tongues squirmed around each other, exchanging saliva, as Kris stroked the back of Athena’s neck. When their mouths parted, Kris unfastened her armor while Athena slid her finger up Kris’ thigh. It felt like a torch hovering over Kris’ skin.  
The desk creaked as Kris lifted Athena onto it. She licked Athena’s toned abdomen, and as the tongue went over each ridge, the skin’s flavor was like melted chocolate against her taste buds. Athena giggled from each lick, but then Kris’ mouth hovered over the breast that had a missing nipple. As the lips pressed against it, Kris sucked on it as if it were juice from an apple.  
Athena grabbed Kris’ ponytail. “More baby,” she said, pushing Kris’ head closer. The tongue swirled around the areola, which was strange to Kris since she could feel its smooth surface each time she licked it. When her mouth opened, her saliva dripped onto to breast.

“We want love here too,” Athena said, grabbing her other breast. This time, Kris felt the nipple stand firm against her tongue’s force. Athena moaned as she held onto Kris’ head. Her voice made Kris soak her panties. It pleased Kris to see her unbeatable sparring partner be vulnerable to her tongue’s touch. She released the breast and then stuck out her tongue. Then Athena pushed Kris’ face between her legs. “Lick here. We want more.”

Sweat clung to the thighs and stung Kris’ nostrils, but the aroma kept her face close to the pelvis. It was as if the smell was a third hand holding her down. Each push of Kris’ tongue thrashed against the vaginal walls. Athena arched her back and stared at the ceiling while sticking her tongue out. “More!” she yelled, grinding her vagina against Kris’ face. The tongue retreated out of her vagina and slid towards her clitoris. When it reached there, Kris sucked on it like a fruit.  
Athena yelped and laid against the desk as her legs trembled from the suction from Kris’ mouth. Kris was about to stick her fingers inside, but that was her cue to stick her fingers inside, but then Athena pushed her head away and turned around. “Right here!” she yelled, spreading her ass cheeks. “Lick it already.”

Kris stared at Athena’s ass. The anus was as small as a coin, and looked like it could only fit one finger inside. Maybe two if someone had slender fingers.

“Why?” Kris said, scratching her head.

“What’s wrong?” Athena said, moving her fingers away from her asshole.

“I can’t lick that?”

“Why not? It’s common in my country.”

“No way. That’s your ass. I can’t put my tongue there.”

“Try it. We’ve done it before. It’s fine.”

“I don’t think I can.”

Athena spread her cheeks once more. “You can fight in a battle, but you won’t lick this?”

Kris blushed. “I mean—fighting’s more natural.”

“You’ll live. You might even love it.”

Kris moved her face in front of Athena’s ass. She expected it to smell like feces, but it had the same sweaty aroma that called out to Kris’ libido. Yet despite wanting to taste Athena again, Kris stuck out her tongue slowly until it touched the anus. Her eyes widen from the taste of salt. She thought that if the inside was the same, then she wouldn’t mind losing herself inside Athena’s ass. But what if it didn’t? Of course the outside would be cleaner than the inside. How could the people in Athena’s country do this? Why lick the inside? With all these thoughts and questions warring around within Kris’ mind, she recoiled away from the butt.

“I can’t do it.”

Athena got off the table. “It’s not a big deal. Lay here,” she said, patting the table. “On your stomach.” When Kris got on the table, Athena grabbed her ass. “What a nice butt.”

Now Kris held onto the table’s edge, watching Athena move closer to the anus. Kris’ head jolted upwards when the tongue made contact.

As it slid in and out against the walls of her anus, Kris placed her head against the table. She didn’t know what to expect from this at first, but now she yelled,” It feels so good.”

“We told you,” Athena said, before going back inside. It was like a jet of warm water splashing inside of Kris. It even changed speeds while shifting inside her from side to side. Despite how small Athena’s tongue was, it felt like someone was ramming a very nimble finger inside of Kris. Yet it was so warm that it made her feel like she was sitting on a lamp. Soon she rubbed her clitoris, and Kris moaned. “More,” she said, panting.

When Athena stuck a finger inside the vagina, Kris clenched her fists and screamed.

Athena slid her tongue out of Kris’ ass. “Are you fine?”

When Kris turned around, tears were coming down her face. “Don’t stop. I don’t care who hears. Keep going.” Her legs were sprawled out and shook as she stared at the ceiling, resting her hand on her stomach. She felt like she had trained nonstop for thirty minutes with a sword and couldn’t find the energy to lift her body. Then Athena sat on Kris’ face. The weight was quite sudden for her, and all she felt was Athena’s pussy against her mouth. She had to breathe through the nose, but didn’t mind. She was focused on dipping her tongue inside the vagina while grabbing Athena’s ass. As she kept licking, it reminded her of licking the skin of an apple. As strange a feeling as it was, it didn’t taste bad nor good. But Kris could feel the saltiness on her tongue from the accumulated sweat. Yet despite the taste, Kris didn’t want to stop. Hearing Athena moan as she pressed into Kris’ mouth made her continue for more pleasure.

Then she turned around and lifted her ass in front of Kris’ face. “Don’t be shy.”

Kris wanted to push it away, but the fatigue and energy she had released during her orgasm had left her lying on the table as Athena’s anus was pressed against her mouth. As Athena fingered herself, Kris stuck her tongue in. Aside from the salty taste at the entrance, because of her sweat, the inside didn’t taste much. As if she were drinking water. Or maybe not that material exactly, but more like licking a cucumber’s skin. Athena’s rectal walls squeezed around Kris’ tongue as she pushed and pulled it out. The whole situation was weird to her. Having her tongue inside of a person’s asshole. She never would have imagined doing something so unsanitary, but here she was—sinking her tongue as deep as she could in her teacher’s rectum.

“I told you would love it,” Athena said, moving her hips as Kris’ tongue penetrated her asshole like a small penis. She looked towards the ceiling, with one hand on her breast as she moaned so loud that anyone in the hallway could have heard how much pleasure she was receiving in this room with the woman beneath her bottom. After expending their libido, Kris and Athena put their clothes back on.

“Meet me here after every training session we have,” Athena said, kissing Kris’ cheek. “I have faith in you. Stay focused and you won’t be afraid. Every enemy will fear you instead. She caressed Kris’ cheek. “Of course I won’t go easy on you. If you fall more than three times tomorrow, I’ll see if your asshole can handle my fingers.” 

“Then if I don’t fall more than three times, I can stick my fingers in your ass.”

Athena chuckled. “We’re fine with either outcome.”

Kris blushed. “No fair.”

“I look forward to it,” Athena said, waving before leaving the room. Then Kris returned to the training grounds. She wanted to swing her sword around, but instead she laid on the floor. She felt lighter. As if all the weight dispensed itself into the ground and she was a kite that was gliding on the wind. She never felt such ease before. It made her wish she could remain like this. Like a kite gliding on the wind that can stay in the sky as long as the gust carried it. “As light as a kite,” Athena whispered to herself. This weightless feeling was all Kris wanted to feel for the rest of the day.


End file.
